I Think This Is Love
by xxkakumei
Summary: Haruhi takes part in an exchange program in France. Hikaru, realizing how much he loves her can't stand that she's gone. But Kaoru wants Hikaru to forget Haruhi because of his feelings toward his twin. [HikaruxHaruhi] slight [HikaruxKaoru]
1. Letters

**Author's Note**: Oh snap. I haven't written a fanfiction in awhile. I just finished watch OHS Host Club today and was inspired to write this story, and to cosplay Haruhi at A-kon!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would make sure Haruhi and Hikaru were together.

* * *

It had felt like almost an eternity since he had last seen Haruhi. He was often reminded it had only been one month, mainly by his brother, Kaoru. Hikaru put his hand onto the icy cold window and watched as the rain poured, hitting the window in a rhythmic pattern. He used his index finger to draw down to the windowsill. As he hit the bottom of the window, a burst of light, followed by the loud roar of thunder rang out through the almost vacant study. Hikaru looked up at a flickering light bulb on the ceiling and said rather somberly, "I wonder…if she's safe right now."

"You know, the weather in France is probably clear," Kaoru pointed out, closing the doors behind him. He straightened out a piece of paper and handed it to Hikaru. Hikaru snatched it from his twin and started reading it as Kaoru explained, "Haruhi sent this letter to Honey-senpai, and was told to give it to every host club member," Kaoru scooted Hikaru over and joined him on the windowsill as Hikaru's eyes darted over the paper.

"She actually mentioned me," Hikaru said slightly shocked. Kaoru rolled his eyes and said, "She mentioned us all, idiot." Hikaru grinned playfully and pointed at the paragraph dedicated to him. He poked the paper repeatedly and said in a bragging tone, "Yes, but see? My paragraph is the biggest!" Kaoru grabbed the paper back and laughed, "You idiot! By about one sentence!" Hikaru hit Kaoru on the head, stole the paper back and sulked out of the room, slamming the oak doors behind him as another crash of lightning lit up the room. Kaoru looked out the window and clenched his fist.

"Stupid Haruhi. You're taking Hikaru from me, and you aren't even on this continent!" He beat his fist against the wall and yelled out, "I hope you never come back from that stupid exchange program! Hikaru is too good for a girl like you!"

Later that night, Hikaru called Haruhi's cell phone for the first time since she left. He tapped his foot nervously on the ground as he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Haruhi said breathlessly as she answered her cell phone. Hikaru stopped tapping his foot and said, "H...hi Haruhi, it's Hikaru," He bit his lip as Haruhi said happily, "Oh hi Hikaru! How are you? How's Kaoru and the Host Club?" Hikaru replied, "Oh, I'm the same. Kaoru is good, same with the Host Club. Honey-senpai ate almost three pounds of cake today," He heard Haruhi sigh and say, "Honey-senpai will get another cavity." Hikaru laughed and asked, "How's France? Any boys sweep you off your feet yet?" Hikaru was silently praying for a no and Haruhi answered, "No, and I hope not." Hikaru sighed in relief and said, "Good. I wouldn't want that. Neither would the lord or your father." Haruhi laughed and stopping talking to Hikaru for a moment to talk to someone else. She quickly replied to Hikaru, "I have to go! The train is coming!" Hikaru sat in silence and quietly replied, "Ok," and hung up the phone.

Hikaru lay in bed that night, listening to the rain increase its pounding on the roof. He heard Kaoru come into the room after his shower and ask, "Hikaru? Why are you still awake?" Hikaru turned his back to his brother and closed his eyes. Kaoru crawled into bed next to Hikaru and tapped his shoulder. Hikaru grunted slightly as Kaoru whispered, "Do you really love her that much, Hikaru?" Hikaru turned to face his twin and took his hand. He whispered back, "I have never felt this way over any girl before," Kaoru looked down as Hikaru smirked in his devil-like way and sat up.

"Why don't we play a nice prank tomorrow in homeroom? I heard our cook has kept a rotten squid in the back of the kitchen just for us, in that hidden safe," Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and asked, "And then we would…" He joined his twin sitting up as well as they said at the same time in a rushed tone, "We can put it in the French girl's desk who took Haruhi's place!" They laughed for a while thinking of how the new girl would react. Hikaru laid back down after they finished laughing and sighed.

"Good night, Kaoru. This whole prank has me feeling much better. I am a genius for making myself feel better," Hikaru said dreamily as he drifted off to sleep. Kaoru stayed in his sitting up position for a little while longer, listening to Hikaru's calm, even breathing before lying down as well, whispering into Hikaru's ear, "I love you." Hikaru responded by grunting a little, not hearing the comment at all.


	2. You Change

**Author's Note: **Well, this chapter is longer than the first one. enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHS Host Club. If I did, I'd be famous

* * *

The next day was Monday, the day of the twins' squid scheme. Kaoru was standing in front of the exchange student's desk as Hikaru moved in from behind to put the squid in her chair. He tapped Kaoru on the shoulder and whispered, "Squid in place. Let's sit down." They took their seats and waited as she came into the room.

"Hello Kelly," Kaoru said as Hikaru smirked and turned to the window. Kelly, the exchange student, smiled at Kaoru and gracefully sat down, only to jump back up screaming bloody murder.

"It iz a sqeed! It iz a sqeed!" She screamed in horrible English, using a few Japanese words that she barely understood while throwing in a few French cuss words now and then. Kaoru and Hikaru cracked up as Kelly cast Hikaru a dirty look. Hikaru just smiled and said mischievously, "I wonder who could have done it, Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded and replied, "It's quite a mystery," And they both said in unison, "But you have rotten squid guts all over your backside!" Kelly proceeded to scream louder before running out of the room as the teacher came in.

"That Kelly sure doesn't know how to take a joke, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered as class began. Hikaru leaned back in his chair and smirked at his brother. He wiped the squid onto the ground as Kelly came back, and watched as Kelly proceeded to slip on the squid just like a banana peel. This caused the two twins to go into hysterics, and get the rest of the class riled up. Kaoru laughed and said, "Too bad Haruhi is missing this!" Hikaru stopped laughing and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll tell her about it later," He said quietly. Kaoru looked at Hikaru strangely and mumbled to himself, "Why do you get so different when I bring her up?"

"Hiku-chan! Kao-chan!" Honey called out at the Host Club later that day, "Come eat cake with us!!" He said pointing to his bunny. The twins sat down and took forks and started eating before noticing some girls joining them. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and carefully tipped back his head, and said, "Say ahhhh," Hikaru carefully put some cake from his fork into Kaoru's mouth. The girls started squealing as Kaoru replied, "Cake from you is always the sweetest."

Honey turned to the girls and put on his cutest smile and asked, "Would you guys like to eat cake too?" The girls squealing got louder, yelling, "Moe!" loud enough to shatter teacups. At about that time, Tamaki had finished serving tea to his guests and came up to some of the girls crowding around Honey and said in an overdramatic tone, "My princesses, why must you all crowd around these three, and leave the king all by his lonesome with the tea and instant coffee?" A few of the girls mingled away to join Tamaki as Honey observed the two twins, one having a look of sorrow, the other of disgust.

"What's wrong Hiku-chan, Kao-chan?" Honey asked. His eyes watered a little and said with some sniffles, "Did I do something wrong?" Kaoru and Hikaru answered together a firm, "No, we're fine," They both sighed and looked away as Honey got up to go talk to Mori. The two twins sat alone for a while before Kaoru broke the silence and muttered, "She's changed your personality," Hikaru looked at him and said, "What are you talking about?" Kaoru tapped his finger on his leg and looked at Hikaru. He studied his twin's confused face, somewhat flushed with something that looked like anger and shock. Kaoru looked at his cup on the table and said, "You get all sad when you think about her, or you go all depressed and don't talk to me," Hikaru looked shocked and said, "I do not change. You're just imagining things," Hikaru laughed slightly and drank a sip of tea with a gleam in his eye as he grabbed his brother's hand and said, "I reserve all of my feelings for you, Kaoru." Kaoru smiled and put his head on Hikaru's shoulder and inhaled his brother's scent.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru said into his brother's hair. Kaoru nodded and Hikaru whispered, "I think there's a girl who designates us regularly who likes you as more than a host, and is watching you right about now." Kaoru sat up quickly and looked around and saw a girl with curly brown hair watching him. Kaoru nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, she comes almost every day. I don't get it," Hikaru laughed magnificently and said in a bragging tone, "Well I am the older, wiser, and better in tune with other's feelings towards you, so of course you don't get it you simple Kaoru!" He gave his brother a noogie and checked his watch.

"Oh! I got to go," He leaned over and whispered to his brother as the other girls watched him and said, "she has a letter with her, I have a plan for rejecting this one," And left the room, as Tamaki yelled, "Farewell, Hikaru!!!"

Hikaru got out his cell phone as he walked on the way phone and dialed Haruhi's number. He leaned against a brick wall, blocking his eyes from the sun before Haruhi picked up, uttering out a simple tired sounding, "Hi, Hikaru." Hikaru said, "You sound tired, what's up?" Haruhi yawned and replied, "There was a storm last night, I didn't get much sleep so I stayed here and slept," Hikaru stood in silence as he remembered the day he had been on a "date" with her, and ended up finding her in a church after abandoning her during a storm. Hikaru realized he had left Haruhi sitting on the other line and replied, "Well, when are you coming back to Japan?" Haruhi paused for a moment and said, "About two weeks, why?" Hikaru thought of a clever excuse and said, "Oh well, the girls all miss you in the Host Club, and the French girl who took your desk is very annoying," Haruhi laughed. Hikaru smiled, happy to make her laugh. Haruhi yawned again and Hikaru said, "Well, get some rest, idiot!" And after they said their goodbyes and hung, up, Hikaru felt happier than before as he walked home.

That night, Hikaru sat on a couch in his parlor, reading a book of pranks hidden behind a cover of some great classic he had never heard of, just so the maids would think he was doing his schoolwork. Hikaru laughed at one of the ideas before looking at the door, noticing Kaoru had come in. Kaoru joined Hikaru on the couch and looked at the book Hikaru was reading. Kaoru shook his head, knowing exactly which pranks he would probably do.

"So, when's Haruhi coming back?" Kaoru asked, longing for the answer of, "Never." However, Hikaru responded with a cheerful, "About two weeks," Kaoru smiled weakly as Hikaru spied his fake expression of happiness. He closed his book and asked, "What's wrong?" Kaoru reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter, with a faint scent of perfume. Hikaru grinned and asked, "Have you turned her down yet?" Kaoru shook his head and said, "No, but I'm supposed to meet with her tomorrow. What are we going to do?" Hikaru smiled and said, "What we always do, silly." Kaoru felt reassured as they read the girl's note aloud:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I hope you know_

_I really love you_

_So meet me tomorrow_

_By the fountain in the garden_

_And tell me your answer_

_See you tomorrow_

The twins smiled mischievously and had dreams that night of what was to come the next day.


End file.
